Repent
by Myraku Kiriaku
Summary: Kvar finds Lloyd and takes him in as the next Angelus Project, thus ruining his life. How can only one who has lost everything find his whole world again? And is it possible to escape fate? Life is more than death... Rewrite of ToS, spoilers, family fluff
1. Chapter 1: The new Project

-Repent-

Me: (Sigh) I know. You are all going to kill me. This is a series…

Rayman: I KNEW IT!!! SHE'S BETRAYED US!!! AGAIN!!!!!!!

Me: Chill. Stop eating my ice cream.

Rayman: Hey, how did you-?

Me: ANYWAYS, ignoring the doofus…

Rayman: Hey!

Me: I should give you a little explanation. This is ToS re-written in a new plot. Takes place a few months before the oracle in the Asgard ranch.

Rayman: Hehehe… Asgard…

Me: I know! It sounds like they need someone to guard their… I'm not going to finish that XD

Doopliss: You'd better not!

Me: EEP! Doopliiiiiiiiiiss!

Doopliss: Yeah, whatever slick. Lloyd told me to tell you that he's gonna kill you ten times over for giving him that cold.

Me: Shoot, he caught it? Man…

Doopliss: Hey, you writing WBSW? FINALLY!

Me: Umm… It's new-

Doopliss: WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?! I thought you were crazy when you started writing that oneshot! Myra, you've GOT to stop this!

Me: I know XP My fault. I'm just going to get it out there so that the idea doesn't rot in my head.

Rayman: If Kratos sees you writing this… Ho, boy, you'll be dead in no time flat!

Me: That's too bad, cause' he's preoccupied.

Rayman: By what?

Me: Lloyd, of course! XD It's a good thing I gave him that cold after all!

Doopliss: You're really good at finding loopholes.

Me: I know XD

Rayman: AND WHAT'S UP WITH THE STUPID SMILIES?!?!

Me: Do you want me to go machine gun on you?!

Rayman: …Shutting up…

Me: Ah, much better.

Doopliss: You're so mean!

Me: Dude, I'm a grumpy teenager who is going through one of the roughest parts of puberty. You THINK I'd be nice?!

Doopliss: Well, I'm not a girl, and I'm not going through puberty, so I can't relate.

Me: Meh… My loopholes are rubbing off on you guys, huh?

Rayman: Yes.

Me: Whatever. Disclaimer, please!

Rayman: Okay. First, let me say WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! You come to a FAN fiction site, trying to find the REAL owner of Tos?! That guy has a life! Myra doesn't! So obviously, Myra doesn't own Tos!

* * *

-Chapter One: The new Project-

Kratos sighed. Yggdrasill had summoned another meeting about some myth floating around of the Angelus Project being revived. Kratos was sure it was just a myth, but Yggdrasill thought otherwise. He wanted to know fact from fantasy, and he was determined to get an answer. So naturally…

"Kratos, I want you to go to the Asgard Human Ranch to find out if this is true or not."

…He wasn't expecting that.

"What?" Kratos gasped. "Why me? Why can't Yuan go?"

"As it stands now, Yuan is busy with the research on the most effective ways of maturing a Chosen's Cruxis Crystal." Yggdrasill frowned as he tapped the arm of his chair. "You are the only other angel that I deem trustworthy enough to carry out this task."

"Fine…" Kratos grumbled. When Yggdrasill had a reason, he had a reason. And if you didn't believe that… Ho, there's a nice beating waiting for you. "I'll go. Expect a report back from me within a week." The Seraph turned and hurried down the corridor, only to be met with the most annoyingly possible being to run into at the time.

Noishe.

"Awooooo!!!" Noishe cried as he circled his master.

"Agh! What is it?" Kratos growled as the Protozoan circled him. "You want to come with me, is that it? Fine. Just don't get in the way." The dog-like creature let out a howl and faithfully followed Kratos as they ran through the many halls of Derris-Kharlan. Finally coming to a portal leading down the Tower of Salvation, the duo headed to their destination: Asgard Ranch.

Later, at the Ranch…

Kratos groaned as he approached the Ranch. These places sickened the only bit of humanity he had left. The host bodies were currently at work, pushing the blocks in a line down a chute. Not even Kratos knew what was down there, and he didn't want to find out. As he entered the facility, he saw a young boy no older than the age of seventeen trying to push one of those monstrosities and failing miserably. He fell to his knees with a moan, attempting vainly to catch his breath. The Desian guards notice the boy stop and began to whip him. He let out a cry each time the leather cracked on his skin, making Kratos feel something he hadn't felt in a long time: pity.

"I'd prefer that you didn't whip children in my presence." Kratos snarled as the two Desians turned their attention to him.

"L- Lord Kratos!" A Desian gasped. The two quickly bowed their heads and left. The boy looked up at Kratos with wide eyes.

"Get back to work!" Kratos snapped. He would have probably asked the boy if he were okay, but this just wasn't his day. Snapping back to reality, the boy quickly returned to pushing the large block. Kratos sighed and headed to the entrance. Noishe attempted to follow.

"No, Noishe. You have to stay outside this time." Kratos frowned. The Protozoan lowered his head in defeat and left as the Seraph made his way down the halls to the room where Kvar was. He held his breath and entered the Grand Cardinal's room, hating every second of his assignment.

"Lord Kratos!" Kvar smirked. "Such an honor to have you come to my ranch."

"Let's cut to the chase." Kratos growled. "Have you revived the Angelus project? Or have you not?"

"Indeed I have." Kvar nodded. "The boy is the son of the former Angelus Project. I sense greater progress from him than his mother." The information hit him like a ton of bricks. Anna was the former Angelus Project… They had a son… Though his facial expressions didn't show it, Kratos was devastated. How could he possibly let the only one he had left who ever loved him fall into the hands of the Desians? "The Angelus Project should be done in about a month. Then, it will be the most powerful Cruxis Crystal ever created!"

"If you don't mind, could I talk to the host body for a moment?" Kratos asked.

"Hmm? Why would _you_ want to speak with that inferior being?" Kvar frowned.

"Do not question me." Kratos hissed. "You must remember that I have a higher authority than you do."

"Well, alright then…" Kvar mumbled. "Go ahead. I believe he's done his chores for the day. Ask for L013."

"Thank you." Kratos nodded. He hurried as fast as he could to the other side of the Ranch and asked the guard exactly what Kvar had told him.

"L013?" The guard blinked. "Yes, I believe he's available. He's in that cell over there." Kratos quickly ran from the guard to the cell which the guard had pointed out. He nearly fell over when he saw who it was.

It was the boy who he'd seen being whipped earlier. His face was pointed down, allowing his short, scraggly brown hair to fall into his face. He was dressed in dark grey rags which seemed to have been worn from a different color. On his left hand was Kvar's pride and joy, the Angelus Project. As Kratos touched the glass of the cell the boy jumped in his seat and slowly brought his head up. His eyes… He had inherited his father's eyes, yet the innocence and beauty of his mother's. He stared sadly up at the angel, who would have burst into tears by now had it not been for his many years of emotional training.

"…Are you my guardian angel?" The boy finally asked, a look of shock spreading across his face.

"How did you-?!" Kratos gasped as he took a small step backwards.

"I've been praying to the goddess that hopefully one day my guardian angel would come." The boy smiled as he stood up. "Did you hear my prayers?"

"Let's get this straight." Kratos frowned. "I'm not your guardian angel. I'm just here to tell my leader that you exist." Upon hearing this, the boy frowned and sat back down, once again curling into a small ball as if it was going to protect himself.

"Well, then go tell him I'm right here if you want. I won't stop you." He replied, hugging his knees tighter. Kratos could see the blood running down his left arm.

"…Was that… from earlier?" Kratos asked, referring to the arm.

"Oh… this?" The boy raised his arm into the light. "I've seen worse… I'm sorry you had to see that. That's never happened before." He frowned and lowered his arm again. "I guess my muscles just wore out from all those years of pushing…"

"…And how long have you been here?" Kratos asked.

"I don't know…" The boy shook his head. "I don't even know how old I am. And only Kvar knows my real name. He promised to tell me when this 'Exsphere' or whatever was finished, but… I've been here for who knows how long and it's not done yet. I just… I just wish I knew _something_! Like who my parents were! Or my age! My name! I've been here all my life, and I don't even know how it feels to be loved!" He buried his face in his hands as to try and prevent Kratos from seeing him cry. But what he didn't know was Kratos felt a stinging behind his eyes, too.

"Lord Kratos, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave this area." The guard frowned. "Non-host bodies are not allowed in this premise at this time."

"I see…" Kratos nodded. "Alright then. I'll be on my way." He hurried out of the room, as to prevent himself from seeing rather unpleasant sights.

* * *

Me: Done... And I am done for.

Doopliss: You bet!!!

Me: Hey, hold on a sec.

Doopliss: Huh?

Me: Rayman, I promised that if someone reviewed for my oneshot, then you'd have to use Hellfire on Remiel...

Rayman: Really? I can kill him?

Me: Uh-huh! Go do it!

Rayman: Ok... Let's see now... Oh dark one of the black abyss, I demand thee to cast your undying hatred upon thy enemies! Burn to ashes! HELLFIRE!!!

Remiel: AHHHH!!! IT BURNS!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Wahoooooooo!!! Burn, baby, burn!

Doopliss: Disco inferno!

Me: Burn, baby, burn!!!!

Rayman: That's enough sugar for you two.

Me: Feh! Oh, yeahs, all people who want to see Remiel burn again, review to my oneshot! PLEASE!!! I'M BEGGING YOU!!!

Doopliss: You just want an excuse to burn Remiel, don't you?

Me: Yes XD Review to this story AND my oneshot!


	2. Chapter 2: Realization

Me: Wow. Ok then. After a large demand for this story, I guess I'm writing more. That was amazing! THANK YOU, ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!!! I LUV YOU ALL!!!

Rayman: EWWW!!! By-sey!

Me: (Groan) I am _not_ By-sey. I should have never told you my word.

Doopliss: What does it mean?

Me: By-sexual XD

Doopliss: EWWWWWWWWWWW!!!! You're gross, Myra!

Me: Hey, I have to have _some_ other name that's a little more polite than by-sex. _You_ have any ideas?

Doopliss: …

Me: That's what I thought. Anyways, as I was saying, there was large demand for this story, so I'm writing more. And yes, I know the first chapter was _very_ short, so I'll try to write more. I guess I was a little rushed because I wanted to get the idea out. Gotta relax…

Doopliss: Yeah, it's not like you to write like that, Myra.

Me: Shaddaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap!

Rayman: Oh no. _Oh_ no! What's that stuff in your pocket?!

Me: MEH! No touchy my candy!!!

Rayman: O.O …How much of that have you had…?

Me: It was originally 2 dollars worth.

Rayman: NOOOOOOO!!! LLOYD'S GONNA GET KILLED OFF!!!!!!!! MITHOS WILL KILL US ALL!!!!!!!!

Doopliss: RUN FOR YOUR EFFING LIVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: CALM DOWN!!!!!!! I'm not gonna kill anyone off!

En: …That's my job!

Me: ENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNIGMA!!!! YAYS!!!

Rayman: No… T.T

Me: Shaddap, stupid muse! En is my sis, peoples! Say hi!

En: …Hi.

Me: Speak!

En: …Bark.

Rayman: Since when do you take orders from her?!

En: I don't take orders. I _give_ them. I mentally ordered Myra to order me to speak.

Rayman: O.o …STAY BACK!!! (Runs away with Doopliss)

En: …I love messing with them.

Me: Oh yeah! Gimme five on that one, sistah! (High fives En)

En: To get this started, you can see the previous chapter, or the ToS game box. Myra's name is, yes, lawyers, it is NOT on the game box. I repeat; Myra's name is NOT on the FREAKING game box.

* * *

-Chapter Two: Realization-

Kratos mumbled something under his breath as he headed to the room in which Kvar had let him stay in for the time being. He hated this place, but he had his orders and knew better than to ignore them. As soon as he was away from that boy the better… That was the first time anyone had made him feel any emotion. The boy could be a danger to his mission if he let him get under his skin. After all, there was a chance that he could be someone else's child. There had been many Angelus Projects before. He could just be the child of an older project, but…

…Those eyes…

If there was any resemblance, it was the eyes. They were deep and beautiful like his mother's, yet they had that handsome shade of brown that could either lighten the heart or freeze you in place if used right. But… What was he thinking?! He couldn't let anyone get to him. Not now. Yggdrasill wanted a Cruxis Crystal, so he'll get it. As soon as that boy was dead and in the realm where all deceased souls go, Kratos planned on leaving immediately to protect the Chosen. Yet… No matter how hard he tried, his thoughts always lead back to the boy… and Anna…

Wait… What could possibly be the truth?! What he wanted to know? Or what he knew was true?

Kratos sighed, turned the doorknob, and entered the deserted room. It had a large bed in the center and a desk off to the side. To Kratos' annoyance, the large green and white Protozoan came flying into the room.

"Noishe…" Kratos groaned as the Protozoan ran wildly around the room. "If you're that stubborn, then fine. But you have to stay in here at all times, alright?" The Protozoan gave a victorious whine and curled up next to the bed. Kratos sighed and sat in front of the desk and began his paperwork.

_Click_.

The Seraph assumed it was only a host body who had accidentally stumbled on the doorknob since he couldn't hear anything, so he continued his work.

Until he felt someone breathing down his neck.

The angel slowly turned his head, a little nervous at the fact that someone had actually snuck up on him. Although, he didn't need to see who it was to figure it out.

"Whatcha dooooooooooooooooooin'?" The boy asked, smiling widely at Kratos. He merely groaned in reply.

"You again…" Kratos muttered as he continued on his work. "How did you sneak up on me?"

"I do that a lot." The boy's grin quickly changed to a frown. "It's some sort of unnatural talent I have. Or at least, that's what the others say."

"What others?" Kratos asked as he turned in his seat.

"All of my friends! They all got released, though… As soon as I finish this thing, I'm gonna go meet them!" The boy chirped.

"Wait…" Kratos mumbled. "Did they finish their Exspheres?"

"Yup!" The boy smiled. "And as soon as I'm done, I'm gonna go find Grampa Steevie and I'll get to live with him, like he promised!" Kratos frowned at the ever hopeful boy. He had no idea he was going to die… He had no idea that Steevie was already-… "…Is something wrong? Why are you staring at me?" Kratos shook his head and came back to reality.

"This Steevie… Is he a relative of yours?" Kratos asked, hopeful that he would say yes.

"Actually… no." _Ka-BOOM!!! _There goes his chance at avoiding the boy's existence. "He let everyone call him their Grampa… especially the people who didn't know their parents, like me."

"I see…" Kratos nodded.

"Now let me ask _you_ a question." The boy smiled slyly as he shifted his weight to his other leg. "What are _you_ doing in this room? It hasn't been unlocked since I got here."

"Kvar is allowing me to stay here." Kratos frowned. "You should be getting back to your cell, shouldn't you?"

"Naw, I'm on break." The boy yawned and stretched. "I get to walk around the place once every day. I'm off for the next two hours."

"I see…" Kratos mumbled.

"You say that a lot."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yeah it does! It means you're really observant!"

"…Whatever… Go bother someone else."

"Aww… But all the other people here are stiffs…" The boy frowned. "You're the only guy I know who has an interesting personality. Well, except for Steevie! He always made me happy when something bad happened."

Kratos' heart tore in two. The boy still thought about that poor soul who, just as he was, was brought to the Ranch without argument. He turned back to his work and the room fell silent. The boy took this as an opportunity to examine the room.

"…What's this?" Kratos froze in place. The boy didn't know what a bed was?! "It looks weird… Kinda bouncy, too. What do you do with it?"

"It's a bed. You sleep on it." Kratos grumbled as he scribbled notes onto the sheet of paper.

"Whoa, this is cool!" The boy chirped. Just as Kratos thought, he was already lying on the mattress. Noishe had joined him in his merriment. Although, one thing disturbed him very much.

Noishe was _licking_ the boy.

"Hey! Stop it!" He giggled as the Protozoan nudged him playfully. "Is he your dog?"

"Dog… Let's go with that…" Kratos mumbled. He was getting a little more disturbed by the second. But he still wasn't ready to admit that the host body was his son (As most of you know he is XD You know who you are!). Oh no. He was going to be as stubborn as possible and look over every possible detail that could get him out of this mess.

"He's so cute! What's his name?" The boy asked as Noishe laid his head on his lap.

"It's Noishe." Kratos grumbled as he began to write faster. He then heard something that made him groan. The boy's breathing was a little slower and a little louder. That could only mean one thing: he was fast asleep. "What will I ever do with you…?" Kratos sighed as he neared the edge of the bed.

His heart stopped. _He… He looks exactly like Anna when he sleeps…_ Kratos thought. _What have I been doing?! I've been running away from the only person who could ever possibly love me again! I should be trying to __**prove**__ he's my son, not attempt to end all relationships with him! I… I… What have I…? _The way he thought about the boy changed from that moment on. _Even if he's not my son… he still needs someone to care for him. There has to be a way… I'll finish what I started with Anna… Repent for what I've done. I promise, from this day forward, I will always do what's best for my son… Lloyd…_

The boy shifted slightly on the bed. Kratos smiled. The boy had been so tired, he didn't even think about covers underneath him. The angel gently slid out the covers and placed them over the sleeping child. The boy made no reply, but Noishe jumped up and curled up next to him. _He must really be my son. Noishe doesn't like strangers anymore. There's no possible way he'd be so open to just any child. It looks like I'll be here a while longer… _Kratos thought. He smiled and continued his paperwork.

Hours later, at night…

The boy yawned softly and groggily began to sit up. His memory wasn't clear, as would anyone who had just woken up. He stared around the room and finally put one and two together.

"OH MY GODDESS!!! I FELL ASLEEP!!! KVAR'S GOING TO KILL ME!!!!" He shrieked, startling the Protozoan next to him. Jumping out of bed, he rushed to the door to leave, but was beaten to it when Kratos entered the room. "Oh! Uh… I… I'm sorry! I just fell asleep! I'm so sorry-"

"It's alright!" Kratos sighed. "I spoke with Kvar, and he allowed me to have you sleep in here."

"You… You did…?" The boy's eyes went wide. There was silence for a few minutes, then the boy tackled the older man. "THANK YOU!!!"

"Whoa! Easy!" Kratos gaped under the pressure that was weighing down on him.

"Thank you sooooooooo much!" The boy smiled as he hugged the astonished mercenary tighter.

"I- It was nothing." Kratos grumbled. "Now, would you _please_ release me?"

"Oh! Uh… ok." The boy chuckled nervously. He let his arms fall to his side and stared up into the eyes of his care-taker. "So, uh… You never did tell me your name. I mean, I don't have one, but I'm sure you do! It's not like _everyone_ was raised in a Human Ranch without their parents, right?"

"No, I wasn't raised in a Ranch." Kratos shook his head. "My name is Kratos. Kratos Aurion."

"Kratos huh…?" The boy's eyes sparkled with curiosity. "That's a nice name! I wish I had a nice name like that… I wish I had a name at _all_." His smile quickly turned into a frown.

"But you have a name-" Kratos' eyes widened in shock at what he was about to say and bit his lip. That made the boy suspicious, but he didn't show it that much.

"Huh? I know I have a name. I just don't know what it is." The boy frowned. "I mean, come _on_! What kind of parent doesn't name their kid?"

"Y- Yes… Of course…" Kratos muttered.

"…You're nervous." Kratos' heart skipped a beat. How could he read him so easily when they just met?! "You stuttered, I expected you to have a perfect train of thought. Besides, you also did that when I caught you off guard before."

"You're really good at reading facial expression and such…" Kratos muttered. "To tell the truth, I don't think I've ever met someone who could make observations like that with a person they just met."

The boy grinned widely. "That's another one of my unnatural talents!"

"I see." Kratos smiled. "Well, it's getting late. You should head to sleep."

"Ok…" The boy yawned. "What about you…? There's only one bed…"

"I'll figure something out." Kratos replied. "Just go to sleep. We've got a long day ahead of us." The boy nodded and quickly jumped under the covers. _What a smart boy… He's already learned how things work._ Kratos thought with a smile. _He'll grow up to be a fine man… and I'll be sure to make that happen._

* * *

Me: MUAHAHAHA!!! BEWARE!!! WE HAD A PARTY!!!

All muses: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Me: SUGAR RUSH!!! (Runs into nearest wall)

Rayman: …_Smaaaaaaart_.

Doopliss: That looks fun! Wait for me! (Runs into same wall)

Rayman: O.o …I'm seeing double…

En: Really? I just see two idiots.

Me: Feh! In other news, I got an iPod! YAAAAAAAY!!! IT'S BLUE!!!

Rayman: Cool! Can I see it?

Me: Yeah, look! Isn't it _purdiful_?

Doopliss: Wow! So shiny…

Rayman: Shiny… Must… have… yellow… shiny…

Me: Oh yeah, lookit! I brought you home a yellow shiny!

Rayman: YELLOW SHINY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Glomps Myra)

Doopliss: HOLY GOOMBAS! WTF?!

Me: I figured out he likes yellow shinies two weeks ago when I was eating a Banana. He attacked me -.-U

Doopliss: …Wow…

Me: In other news, Gaara from Naruto is a PUPPY KICKER!!! I'M SERIOUS!!! I was playing as Akamaru in Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 (DISOWN!!!) and I was fighting Gaara, HE KICKED ME LIKE TWENTY TIMES!!! NO ONE ELSE DID IT NEARLY AS MUCH AS HE DID!!! …Ok, now you all can review! XD


	3. Chapter 3: Lost in Something Bigger

Me: Chapter three! Sorry last chapter wasn't that long either… -.-U I've got to make them longer. Like, ASAP. Things get a little closer to… Ah, shouldn't say. It'd be a spoiler. To tell the truth, I have no idea if that's going to happen in this chapter or the next… I'll see what I can do.

En: You scared all the muses off.

Me: Aww… Now we have no one to torment T.T

En: …Hm… What to do…

Me: …Hrm… We did DDR to our full extent… I'm bored. How 'bout you?

En: Definitely.

Me: Ok… We have to entertain the viewers, right?

En: Yeah, but-

Rayman: DOOPLISS!!!!!!! GIVE ME BACK MY SCARF!!!

Me: Ooooh, this will be fun to watch!

Doopliss: Haha! I can't believe you let your guard down!

Rayman: GRRRRRRR!!! YOU WAIT UNTIL I CATCH UP!!! I'LL KILL YOU IN WAYS YOU'VE NEVER DREAMED OF!!! (Chases Doopliss in circles)

Me and En: (Sharing popcorn)

Kratos: Would you two _mind_?! My son is ill! Goddess sakes!

Doopliss and Rayman: (Freeze in place) Sorry, Kratos!

Kratos: That's more like it…

Lloyd: (Cough, chough)

Kratos: …Myraku, are you actually writing one of your stories?

Me: …(Cough)

Kratos: …Don't tell me… it's a new plot?!

Me: T.T I'm sorry! I would have stopped, but it's in high demand!

En: Really. She got four reviews on the first chapter that said it was wonderful.

Kratos: …That's a record… Well… fine. Just try to finish at least _one_ story sometime.

Me: O.O …That's it? You're not going to kill me?

Kratos: No. In fact, I'm rather impressed. I'll let you live… this time.

Me: Hrmph! Well, that's encouraging.

En: Let's just get it started. Myra owns nothing, except for all the muses on SSBM. And you, too.

* * *

-Chapter Three: Lost in Something Bigger-

Kratos ran his fingers through the hair of the sleeping child. _He really is quite handsome…_ Kratos thought. _If only his mother could see him now…_ The boy grunted in his sleep, disturbed by something. Kratos watched as his hand slid over his face while he turned over on his other side. The boy shivered and shook in a cold sweat as he bit his lip. Suddenly, his eyes burst wide open and he quickly pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Are you alright?" Kratos asked, a little surprised by the sudden movement.

"Ah… I- I'm fine…" The boy replied, shaking slightly. "I'll just… um… go back to sleep…" It was very late at night, as one could tell from the dimmed lights. Kratos had been doing nothing but stroking the boy's hair comfortingly all through the night. He didn't need to sleep until the week before the Oracle, since he needed to get rest once every month. And for some strange reason beyond all knowledge, that day he _did_ sleep was always the thirteenth. But whatever the matter, the boy dropped back onto the mattress and turned on his other side to get a little more comfortable.

And turned.

And turned.

And turned.

And turned.

And turned.

And turned.

And turned.

And turned.

And turned.

And turned.

And turned.

And turned.

And turned.

And turned.

And turned.

And turned. (Ever wonder when it's gonna end? XD)

And turned.

And turned.

And turned.

And turned.

And turned.

And turned.

And turned.

Finally, he sat up and looked over his shoulder at Kratos. "I can't sleep…" He muttered.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Kratos asked.

"Yeah…" The boy nodded.

"…Care to tell me what it was about?" Kratos asked.

"Ok…" The boy muttered. "Well… Everything started out ok. I was looking at this huge black-ish blue thing with all of these lights on them. It was strange… yet… for some reason, I couldn't take my eyes off it. And there was this person next to me… He was much larger than I was. He pointed at the lights and told me that when they came together in a certain shape, they were called 'constellations' or something." _He must be remembering the time we went star gazing together…_ Kratos thought. "But then… something weird happened." The boy's uncomfortable expression turned into a frown. "Someone picked me up and started running. It went on like that for a long time until who ever it was stopped. I fell out of their arms, and then I looked over at the person… Oh, now I remember! It was a woman!" The boy clasped his hands together. "Ok… So she was being held by her wrists, and then this huge green and white thing was standing over me…" Kratos really didn't need to hear this. He had the whole scene memorized, from every living creature on the ground where his wife died. "…And then he pulled something out of her chest." Unknowingly, Kratos had dozed off a little, and quickly brought his full attention back to the story. "It was round… I have no idea what it was. But anyways, she turned into a green monster-like creature, and some guy dressed in purple killed her… Wait…" The boy's eyes widened as he glanced at Kratos. The room fell into an eerie silence as he tried to comprehend what was happening. "You're…! You're that guy! And that woman… Was she…?"

"I'm so sorry…" Kratos muttered as he stared at the ground. "I didn't want to… I didn't want to kill… your mother…"

"N- No…!" The boy's eyes widened and he fell from his kneeling position to a sitting one. "You… No… You can't be serious…"

"I'm so sorry…" Kratos muttered. "She tried to kill you… She begged me to kill her, saying there was no other way."

"B- But… But why…?" The boy's eyes filled with tears. "Why couldn't you just find a way to change her back?"

"There was no way…" Kratos frowned. "If there was, I would have saved her."

"But why… Why did you do it?" He asked again. "Why did you kill her? I… Why…?"

"It's because…" Kratos gritted his teeth. He couldn't take it anymore. "IT'S BECAUSE I LOVED HER!!!" The room fell silent once again. It seemed that the only thing moving was Kratos, since he was shaking uncontrollably. Finally, the boy spoke up after long minutes of astonishment.

"You're… my Dad…?" He asked, eying the man with an unreadable expression. It looked somewhat pained, yet shocked and confused. After a while, his expression melted into a smile and he jumped out and threw his arms around the older man. "I... I can't believe you're _alive_! After all these years...!"

"...You're not... mad at me...?" Kratos blinked.

"Mad...?" He smiled as a joyous tear ran down his cheek. "I'm not in the least bit 'mad'... Why would I be...?"

"Because I killed her..." Kratos mumbled as he painfully put an arm on his back, as if it were sin. "I killed the one dearest to me... I thought you were dead when I saw no sign of you... I thought I was too late..."

"Don't 'thought'..." The child smiled slightly as another hot tear dripped down his face. "...'Think'. That's the past... this is now. I don't care anymore... No matter how many people you kill, no matter what kind of terrible sins you commit, you'll always be my Dad... the only person I have left..." And with that, the boy finally drifted off into a deep, peaceful slumber. Satisfied that his son was at peace, Kratos gently kissed his son's forehead. He wasn't mad at him... Everything was right again. Suddenly, he felt he didn't long for that age past by, the one which the three spent happily together... He could re-live it differently now, with no fears and no regrets. After a moment of enjoying the blissful moment that befell the two, Kratos couldn't help but snort as he heard what Noishe had to say.

_Finally opening up, eh?_ The Protozoan attempted to raise a canine eyebrow.

"Noishe... I was wondering when you'd stop playing dumb." Kratos frowned.

_That boy is a threat._ Noishe growled. _You shouldn't cling to him, of all people._

"Don't you _dare_ speak another word about my son!" Kratos snapped.

_I'm not doing this to try and hurt you two._ Noishe frowned. _I'm trying to _**help **_you. The child you hold in your arms is dangerous! Just look at his Mana, goddess sakes! _Kratos observed his son's Mana, and Noishe was right about one thing; his Mana was extremely powerful and thrashed out of control.

"His Mana is unstable, I must admit." Kratos frowned. "But that is only because of the Exsphere! You _do_ remember how Anna's Mana was as well, correct?"

_She was a WOMAN, Kratos._ Noishe growled. _Women tend to have more Mana in them than men. And if I remember correctly, Lloyd's Mana now is tenfold what Anna's was when she FINISHED._

"You will not speak my son's name with foul intention!" Kratos roared. He'd had enough of the Protozoan.

_I'll speak his name however I want._ Noishe growled in reply. Then, the Protozoan's impish side got the better of him. _Mmmmm... I wonder how LLOYD would taste, cooked medium rare on a nice biscuit or two..._

"NOISHE!!! STOP!!!" Kratos cried as he held the child (who could apparently sleep through a lot) tighter to his chest, his heart beating fast with frustration and anger. The Protozoan merely smirked as he walked over to the boy and licked his bare ankles.

_Mmmm... That tastes so good..._ Noishe smiled as he licked his lips.

"Please, stop!" Kratos pleaded. "I... I can't take it! NOISHE, STOP!!!"

Noishe smiled with the pleasure of Kratos' pleading urging him to do something a little more drastic. He leaned forward and gently nibbled on Lloyd's ankle, just enough to slightly penetrate the skin, nothing more. He gently lapped up the blood with his tongue, and Lloyd grimaced as if he were awake. _Mmm... His blood is so... delicious... A type, I trust?_ The Protozoan smirked cockily. Kratos drew his sword at the Protozoan's throat, lips trembling as he spoke.

"Don't you... Don't you _dare_ to think about doing that again." Kratos whimpered as he began to shake. Noishe looked up at him to see the blade shaking and a tear sliding down his face. Smirking at the reward of finally breaking the barrier that no one could even touch before that very day, he pressed his paw on Kratos' wrist, thus lowering the sword to the ground. And that was when he knew he had Kratos under his complete control. He decided to toy with more suggestive themes.

_How about we make a deal?_ Noishe smirked. _You can have the parts he needs to live, and I get the limbs..._

"NO!!!" Kratos cried, vainly attempting to do something. To run away with Lloyd, to at least raise the sword back to Noishe's throat, at least _something_. Instead, he merely succeeded in pleasing Noishe even more with a second tear.

_Oh, did I hurt you?_ Noishe asked with fake worry. _I'm sure when Lloyd wakes up, he'd be more than willing to kiss it better..._

"I SAID ENOUGH!!!" Kratos shouted. This time, he lost all control and fell victim to an all-out sob attack.

_That is, if he still loves you..._ Kratos gasped. Oh, how he wished he could stop listening to that awful Protozoan... _You know, he could have changed his mind by the time he wakes up... I'm sure if he did, he got his cold personality from his fa-_

"That's enough." Kratos said with a stern, cold voice. The Protozoan had forgotten about the sword and had been circling the poor man, so naturally the sword was back against his throat. "When you tease me about eating him is one thing, but teasing me about his love for me is going too far."

_I speak the truth._ Noishe frowned. _Eventually, he'll do something that will break your heart... even if it's something he didn't do himself._

"Just shut up and leave us alone..." Kratos mumbled as he held Lloyd close.

_Oh, but I'm not done yet..._ Noishe smirked. _That was just the beginning. I'm only half way through._

"No, Noishe." Kratos frowned as another tear threatened to pour from his eyes. "You've had your fun. Now leave us be."

_I'm not leaving until you listen to what I have to say and get RID of that wretched child!_ Noishe growled.

"Never!" Kratos cried as he buried his face into Lloyd's shoulder.

_Hmm... Then maybe I'll just eat him in his sleep, make it less painful..._ Noishe smirked.

"No! Don't!" Kratos cried as the tears yet again poured from his eyes. "Please... Please stop... It hurts so much... You have no idea... A parent's worst fear is having their child eaten by something... Did you know that...? It just... It hurts so much... Please stop..." Kratos begged over and over again, the pleadings making Noishe feel guilty with each sob that followed. He was merely playing a game... He didn't mean for it to hurt this much...

_...Alright..._ Noishe mumbled. _But I'm just going to let you know now, you're just getting yourself lost in something bigger._ And with that, the Protozoan lay down at the foot of the bed, both of them feeling utter despair after the conversation that had finally ripped the heartless mercenary's barriers apart.

* * *

Me: ...(Sniff)... I hadn't expected to do that... (Sniffle) If you didn't cry when Noishe was being mean, or at least have your eyes water, or feel bad, or _something_, you're a heartless person! 

En: (Sniffles and blows on tissue) You're such a page stretcher! (Cries)

Me: Well... No one else is awake, I'm just here to say I'M NOT DEAD!!! Doopliss just stole my memory stick XD I'll update the other stories ASAP... (Blows nose)

Me & En: WAAAAAAAAAH!!!! REVIEW!!!


End file.
